Lost in the Woods
by flamonarowers
Summary: Dark Heart and Christy get a little turned around while trying to make their way back to camp. This was a gift for evilbiggering on tumblr. Also note that there is one curse word in the very beginning otherwise it's G.


"For someone who is _supposedly_ the source of all evil..you sure get lost easily."

"Shut up Christy," he said as he kept plowing through whatever was in his path. He could feel her smirking at his failure but he couldn't give a shit. She was a dumbass twelve year old that had made a pact with Satan over cartwheels. Then again, he was a dumb ass overlord of darkness who couldn't stand on a boat _or_ find his way through the woods.. Clearly they were meant to be, not that he'd ever admit that.

"You could at least help Miss _Know it all_." He looked back her with a less than amused look. "Don't you know how to get back to your own camp?"

She stopped and looked at him as he walked. During their time together she had never heard him so…disgruntled. Even when he had the bag idea and she had made fun of him for it, he had just rolled it off. Here he seemed actually concerned. "Well…I would but it's getting dark," she said and looked up. The sun had been setting for a while now so the stars were finally coming out. "We should make camp."

"Oh goodie~" he mused, "A night alone with you. How kinky."

"What?" she said, "What's kinky?"

Dark Heart blinked for a moment then groaned. "It means exciting in grown up—"

"I am grown up!"

"And I'm a spleen," he said and rolled his eyes. "Can we just do this 'make camp' thing? Whatever that means."

Christy looked at him in disbelief. He didn't know how to make camp? Did he live under a rock? Well…actually he did live in a cave. Same thing. "Have you _really_ never camped before?"

"No?" he said looking baffled. Why was that so surprising? "Why would I need to? I'm an overlord of evil, not an annoying 12 year old boy scout."

"You would be better if you were…"

"What was that?"

"We need a fire! Go collect some branches!" she said hastily. Before he could press her more she shoved him off in the general direction of the trees. "If you don't go now you won't ever find your way back." Dark Heart thought on her words for a moment then realized this was very true. This had been the first time someone had ever ordered _him_ around, but why did it have to be a troublesome child?

* * *

"W-Why is it so cold?" Dark Heart said as he leaned against Christy. Though it had been hours after they had set everything up, he was still shivering away – even in front of a warm fire.

Christy blinked at the affection. "This is how it gets at night," she said, "It's why we usually have blankets."

"D-Do you have them now?"

"…No."

"Well go get them!"

The brunette paused. Was he serious? "We would have to go back to camp—"

"Then go!"

She stared at him clinging to her arm and shaking. "We can't _find _camp…That's why we're here. Remember? Besides can't you shapeshift? Just turn into something that's warmer!"

Dark Heart looked at her then frowned slightly, not letting go of her arm. "What if I didn't want to?"

"Why?"

There was a long pause between them till finally the red head stood up. "I'm going on a walk-"

"But you'll get lost!" she said hastily. Wait..why was she concerned with that? "It's against camp protocol," she finally said trying to make up for her previous gestures.

"Do you think I really care?" he said with a smirk and shrugged. "Besides if I get lost it wouldn't bother you really would it?"

Christy watched him and when she was unable to answer he started walking towards the forest. "I'll be back," he said as the trees covered him. She groaned and watched the fire burn. Why did he always make her seem like the bad guy? He was the overlord of all evil! Why should she feel bad if he was upset? Her eyes roamed as she realized his bag was still there. If she was a decent human being she would open it and try to get those bears out. Weren't they friends of Dawn and John's? She looked back towards where he had been and frowned. "Stupid bag," she said and put it back in the tent, leaving it tied. She didn't want to have anything more to do with this.

* * *

When he came back the fire was low. The red wolf slowly changed back into a boy as he picked up some spare sticks and threw them in. Where was Christy? Why wasn't she tending to her stupid fire she had insisted he make? Right as he was about to shout for her he saw her sleeping peacefully by the fire. His frown slowly turned into a soft look as he saw her shiver. She had been cold too.

Carefully Dark Heart knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. She was much colder than him now but not dangerously so. Honestly he was normally much hotter than normal humans. It was only a slight difference but it was enough that if people cared to notice, they could easily pick up on it. She leaned into his touch, her body relaxing from the warmth. Obviously she had noticed.

Without another thought Dark Heart had started to change again. He would have to wake up before her and move, but that didn't really matter now. He just wanted to keep the poor girl warm, especially after she had done so much for him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned closer to her. What was she doing to him? Paying her back? Keeping her warm? He sounded like one of those foolish bears. His lips pressed against her forehead as he smiled for once. "Sweet dreams," he said softly, the transformation complete.

The giant red bear yawned as he wrapped himself around the other girl. Her body stopped shaking and she actually leaned against him. Now both of them could sleep peacefully.


End file.
